The Legends: Our History
by TheLegends4
Summary: This is the record of The Legends, a noble, growing faction that is at war with others. Inside this record is my adventure while in the faction, where I will face joy and tears, peace and bloodshed, and much, much more. But I am not so easily broken. In times of weakness, I am strong. In place of darkness, I am light. In any time of defeat, I will lead my faction to victory!
1. Chapter 1

_What you are about to read is the recorded history of my Minecraft faction: The Legends, set in my own point of view. Much of the faction's past is lost, but its most recent history lingers on in my mind. In this story, you will see the history of my adventures on the ExoticPvP server. The story may not be completed for some time, as the history is being recorded at the same time as it is lived. I hope that you will enjoy what you are about to read_

* * *

*Entry One*

I have decided to begin the records of my faction, as I wish to remember the moments I share with my friends. As I write this, many of my faction members are just now setting up their homes in what we anticipate to become a large walled city. Our faction home is only the size of a small village right now, but with our growing numbers, we will soon see its expansion into one of the largest cities on the server.

I am the main designer of our faction homes. I was the one who found a beautiful plains biome with rivers and mountains and declared it as our new home. I saw every detail as the walls, the streets, the very layout of our village before it was built, and then saw that it was as I had pictured it after everything had been set up. Already we have a few large houses, a storage facility, and a guard tower set up inside the tall stone wall that currently surrounds us. Space is limited, and is decreasing at an extremely high rate.

I did overlook one small detail of the area, however. Somewhere, buried underneath a spot of land in the village is a pig spawn. When I had found the area, there were few pigs roaming around. I believe that, because of the sudden containment that we put the pigs into, they began spawning at an alarming rate. I have yet to find the spawn itself and keep it from spawning the mass amount of pigs that are now flooding the area. It will be an easier way for us to collect food by keeping them all in one place.

Our numbers are growing, and fast. We currently have 9 members of the faction, one of which is a spy for us in a different faction. Most of us go by our first names, though some of us prefer codenames.

-Carter, our leader  
-Morgan, a co-leader  
-Alexzia, a co-leader  
-Christian (Myself), a co-leader  
-Juliette  
-Cameron  
-Bryce  
-Josh  
-Colnago2k (He keeps his real name a secret to everyone, so most of us call him "Col")

Most would think us a small, insignificant faction, but we are not. We are, like I said before, growing fast. Many people wish to join us, though not all are invited. We as a faction have trouble trusting people, and for a good reason.

We are at war.

Harlekain, an enemy faction and our great nemesis, declared war on us months ago, though it has only been a cold war so far. No real attacking or anything. Col is a spy for us in said faction, and he is a close friend of its leader, William. Whatever information Col gathers from William, he immediately relays to us. So far, they have no true intention of attacking yet. Carter's suspicion is that they are waiting for US to make the first move. I'm not sure how that will help us, considering our weakness at the moment.

But enough about Harlekain and faction wars and all of this nonsense. I suppose you are all waiting to know more about me and who I really am or what my interests are. If you're not, just read on anyways.

I am one of the four more experienced members of The Legends. I can't remember how old our faction really is, but it's quite old. Years old, actually. People see me as a respectable man, one who does not abuse his authority. As a co-leader, it is my duty to run the faction while Carter is away, and anyone whom I find untrustworthy or an actual traitor I am automatically allowed to kick from the faction and kill. Trust me, I've killed many in my days. It's not a happy memory to have, but it's there. I just live with it.

I do have my own personal life though. I like to spend my time building things. Anything, really. I've built my own shop in our village, I've built the guard tower and the storage facility, and when I finish this entry I will begin construction on my own house. Carter praises me for everything I've done for the faction, and I have indeed done much. I brought it back to life when it nearly died out. I've built many homes for us to live in. I have become one of the most influential people in the faction, and people know it. I'm practically famous.

In terms of love interests, I have a few. For years, I have been in love with my fellow faction member, Juliette. Unfortunately for me, she seems to believe that she and I are more like good friends than lovers. While I still love her dearly, I don't make it a serious obsession.

Alexzia is somewhat of a love interest for me. We seem to have a lot in common, and her tomboyish nature is something I look for in a girl. Perhaps we will be more than friends, but for right now we don't really talk about such stuff.

Well, this just about concludes my first entry in my journal. I really have nothing left that I want to say for right now, and I have to go and build my house anyway. Carter has told me that I'll lose space for a house if I continue to sit and write.

Until next time,

-Christian


	2. Chapter 2

*Entry Two*

While I was building my house, I was greeted by a strange person on the second floor of the building. At first I figured him an enemy, and that somehow he had made it into the faction home to attack us. I drew my sword to protect myself, but the stranger hurriedly told me he was a member of the faction. This confused me, so I checked the faction stats for proof. Sure enough, he was a member, but he wasn't the only one. There was another new face in the faction that I didn't recognize. This stranger told me his name was Steven, and the other was called "Mr. Wiffle". I tried not to laugh at this.

Apparently the two new faces were invited, unannounced, by Carter. Of course, he is the leader and has full rights to invite anyone without permission, but I usually make it my business to know who comes in before invitation. Bryce tells me they are his friends, but for some odd reason he doesn't trust them all that much. He doesn't know why, he just says he has a bad feeling about them. Mr. Wiffle especially. Carter doesn't trust the two either, but we're giving them a chance to be in our faction until they screw up. I've personally agreed to keep an eye on them for a while.

This recently came to my attention a few minutes ago: Juliette has not been seen nor heard from in days. She left the village to explore some deep caves she had found, and she hasn't yet returned. I'm about ready to go and look for her myself, but Carter insists that I stay and wait. He's as worried as I am, but he isn't ready to just take a sword and go out to find her. "She'll come back" he says. I hope he's right.

Getting off of the topic of worry, the faction home itself has greatly improved. We have a shopping district now, and there are already several shops that we've set up to build our growing economy. I have one - an armory. I set it up before Steven and Mr. Wiffle came around, and now it looks like I'll need it even more, should they prove to be an issue. There are a few other shops that sell similarly to mine. Bryce sells ores and potions, Josh sells tools, and Alexzia has a little zombie spawn for training. Other shops are a bit more off-key and unnecessary. Cameron has a library and Steven already has a shop that sells strictly potatoes. He claims that potatoes are the new faction currency. What a weird guy.

Ah, about those stupid pigs. I was taking a break from building my house after it flooded itself with a plethora of the little pink buggers, and I began fencing them into a contained area outside so they wouldn't invade my house (I had yet to put up windows and doors). After fencing them in the area where I thought they were spawning from, I returned to my house. Minutes - yes, MINUTES - after fencing them in, I had more pigs enter my house uninvited. I led those pigs into the fenced off area to contain them as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw a pig appear from nowhere.

I checked out the area where I saw the pig spawn, then brought out my shovel and dug into the dirt. I eventually found the pig spawn, and my shout for joy was so loud, one could hear it from outside the village walls. I was that happy to find the spawn. I didn't waste any time in fencing off the area around it, and once I had my pigs fully contained I returned to my house.

Lately I've been getting a lot of experience from killing mobs. Creepers, skeletons, zombies, spiders and who knows what else have been spawning in our base during the nights, which is when I've taken up patrol. I've killed so many of these creatures that my experience level is raising faster than usual. I'm already leveled up to 30, and I believe now is the time to put an enchantment on some of my armor. I'll do that after I finish my entry.

Hold on, Carter's telling me to get outside real quick.

* * *

Oh, man. Had a big creeper explosion outside, which took out half of Alexzia's house. I stayed behind to help fix the place up. She really likes her acacia wood - her entire house is made up of it. Honestly, as an artist, I would only use acacia wood logs for houses, unless I needed some color variation in wood. But I don't limit creativity, so I just live with it.

Speaking of Alexzia, she and I ended up accidentally "twinning" our skins. She has a girl's version of Link's green tunic from Legend of Zelda, and I have a male blue version. We found out during the creeper explosion, and she thought it was kind of funny. I never knew she liked the Zelda games. Just another thing to add to the list of things we have in common.

We've lost quite a bit of space after Steven and Mr. Wiffle came in. They've already got houses set up (Mine is taking a while), so now we only have two lots of space left. I took a look outside the walls after the explosion, and I like the mountains outside the south wall. Houses built into the mountainside look quite appealing to the artist's eye. Carter's organizing a meeting in a couple of days to establish how we're going to go about expansion, so I'll suggest expanding to the south.

That's about all of the news I have so far, so I'll close with just one more statement:

I absolutely hate creepers. I really do. They're practically everywhere. I should get a bow and shoot them from a distance. That would be an easier way to kill them all off. OK, enough ranting about creepers.


	3. Chapter 3

*Entry Three*

Still no word from Juliette. Every day I inch closer and closer to leaving the faction home to go search for her against Carter's wishes. I'm so worried about her.

We brought in a couple of new members today. One, Rachel, is friends with Steven and Mr. Wiffle, and she is probably one of the most disrespectful girls I've ever known. She's dissed me several times already, and I'm trying my hardest not to just up and kill her. I'm about ready to kick her, though, but I think I'll wait until she does something extremely bad, like blow up a hole in the wall on purpose.

The other new member, Noah, is a good friend of Cameron's and quite the trustworthy fellow. He's a bit obsessed with dirt at the moment (He actually sells it at the shop plaza), but he's got some proper sense in him, unlike Rachel. I don't think I'll need to worry about him blowing stuff up for no reason. Rachel and her friends, though...

I've finally finished my house. It's a four-floor manor made up of stone bricks and dark oak wood. Everyone in the faction has seen it, and they've all told me it looks amazing. I have yet to furnish it, but right now I'm a little busy with something else.

I found a second pig spawn very close to the first one, and this time it was much harder to contain the pigs. They were spawning faster than I could fence them in, and once I had most of them trapped I had to lead the stray ones back into the pen with carrots. I think, in total, we have over a hundred pigs in the village right now. We may have to kill a few dozen.

Carter arranged a meeting today, mainly to discuss faction matters. The meeting itself didn't last long, though. The untrustful trio - Steven, Wiffle, and Rachel - interrupted him tons of times and then left the building altogether. I was quite pissed off at their behavior, but I was even more pissed off when they started cussing Carter out for absolutely no reason. I advised Carter to wait until they did something destructive before he kicked them from the faction. I had my reasons for doing so, too. Any or all three of them could have set home inside the village, and if we kicked them, they could come back with an army of enemies. I'm not sure I want to risk that.

Alexzia's been a bit worried about me lately. She thinks I'm defending those three "ne'er-do-wells". Really, I'm just stressed out. I wish I could just leave to find Juliette and bring her home. Alexzia says to wait for her, as if she knew that Juliette would come back. For some reason, I feel like she's right, but I can't help but fight the urge to leave.

Well, I'm sorry this entry was so short and late. I have had little news today, and the stress with Juliette and the untrustful trio is really starting to hamper down on me. Hopefully tomorrow's entry will be better. I'd better get to bed now, the creepers are starting to spawn. Oh, how I hate them.


	4. Chapter 4

*Entry Four*

As I write this, I can feel my life slipping away. I've lost so much blood that I don't know how long I'll be able to stay awake in order to write this. So this may be my last entry. I know I just started, but my faction has entered into a hot war with another faction, named "Banana" of all names, and I've been mortally wounded. I'm currently hiding in the room underneath Josh's house to escape the heated battle.

It all started when Bryce found Wiffle's book. In it, each and every day since he had joined has been written, but it is not about the faction's history. It's about what he has already done to us, and the steps he took to get to this point. Here is his most recent entry:

_"Well, I've just about had it. Carter's been a dick to me for the past several days, only because he says he's the leader and I'm supposed to listen to him. I don't listen to anybody. I'm the leader of my own life. So I'm going to leave the faction. _

_"Steven says we shouldn't leave yet, but Rachel's had enough of it as I have. She's already left, and Steven is still contemplating it. Fortunately, no one yet knows this is happening. Hopefully we can kill them before then."  
_

Well, Wiffle's practically succeeded in killing me. I don't know how many others have fallen to him, if any. Maybe he's dead too...

I just saw something amazing happen. I don't know if this was just a vision or reality, but I swear I just saw Juliette behead Rachel. I want to call out to her, but my voice is too weak for me to say anything. I hope she finds me here. Maybe she has a potion of healing or something...

I can't stay awake any longer. I need to close my eyes. I think this is the end, so... good... bye...

* * *

I don't know why I'm still alive. As I saw my vision fading, I saw a blurred figure in diamond armor remove its helmet, revealing long bangs and a short ponytail. Then everything went dark, and the last thing I remember is a sweet-tasting liquid being poured down my throat.

I woke up in the storage facility, Alexzia, Carter and Juliette all talking amongst themselves. They didn't see me wake up until I actually sat up. I immediately lay back down after I felt an intense headache hit me. Juliette rushed over and hugged me, thanking Notch I was alive. I thanked Notch for bringing her back safely.

I suppose I'd better give you the details of the attack now, as that is what this entry is about.

After Bryce found Wiffle's book, he immediately reported it to Carter, who then publicly kicked Wiffle and Steven, killing the latter. Wiffle managed to escape the execution, which sent us all on a scouting mission to find him. I went up onto the wall around the city and looked around the base from a hawk's-eye view. Still nothing.

Behind me, I heard the "thud" of an arrow jamming into the stone wall, and I turned to see the faction "Banana" running towards the city, with TNT and swords and all kinds of weapons. Then a huge explosion, and the wall started sinking. I tried to jump to safety, but I fell with the wall, managing to leap away from the rocks and rolling onto my back. I stood up and drew my Fire Aspect sword, then swung around like a madman and started killing a ton of the Banana members.

While I killed off several of the enemy faction members, I felt a dull thud on my armor and turned to see Wiffle with a bow. He shot again, hitting me in my left shoulder and knocking me down. He jumped down and drew his sword, threatening to take a kill. I stood up and broke the arrow off, then attacked him. We battled for a little while until I left an opening which allowed Wiffle to stab me in the stomach. I retreated into a corner of the base, where I pulled out my journal and started writing what I thought would be my last entry. Then Juliette miraculously came, and I now owe her my life.

* * *

Carter says it's time to leave. I tried to reason with him, but he said that even after the battle, only Wiffle and Rachel managed to escape. Everyone else was killed. Fortunately, none of our members died, and Colnago was immediately notified following the attack. He came in and rained hell on Banana, and even an allied faction called ArmedGodz came and defended us.

We're already packing up to leave, despite my protests to stay. Carter says Wiffle and Rachel may have joined with Harlekain and have probably sold our coordinates. He doesn't want our greatest enemy to raid us.

We made a deal with ArmedGodz by fusing their faction into ours. They've agreed to help us build our new base and add protection, as they themselves have been trying to build up their own faction. So now we're almost twice as large, with more power and more members. Harlekain is going to be pissed.

We're about ready to leave, and all I have is the stuff that I had on me during the battle. So I'll have to close this entry up for now. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

*Entry Five*

Shortly after we left, we realized we had to travel by sea. We build some boats and tied them all together so we wouldn't split up, and we've been sailing like that for a good four and a half days. Most of us are already seasick.

I've been practically unable to do anything, as my wounds from the battle are still healing. Juliette's been giving me healing potions to help speed up the process, but I think it's slowed down instead. Patience is key.

Alexzia's helped me quite a bit, more so than Juliette has. She's cleaned up my wounds and changed the bandages around them, which has prevented infection thus far. She's also helped me mentally, talking with me about things we want to do once we find our new home. She wants to build a large house high in the mountains and have a farm of pigs to have as a food source. I, on the other hand, want to build up a village. Someplace where we can all live close together, instead of being spread out over a large area. I don't want to build my own house yet. I just want to make sure everyone else is safe and secure before I worry about myself.

I think the most ironic part of this trek is how Juliette is worried about me, when it's been the other way around for weeks. She's not as worried about me and Alexzia being better friends than usual as she is about my well-being, which confuses me. Healing potions, clean bandages and some well-deserved rest is working wonders on my wounds. What is she still so worried about?

By the way, I will admit that Alexzia and I have been better friends than normal ever since we left the old village. She and I talk a lot, mainly about plans for the new village and who gets to kill either Wiffle or Rachel. Personally, because Wiffle nearly killed me, I want my revenge on him, just because he's kind of a dick. I also want to see a little chick fight break out between Alexzia and Rachel, just for laughs. If Rachel gets the upper hand, I'll probably just shoot her with my bow and say I did her a favor. But, knowing Alexzia, Rachel might as well just surrender.

That's not all we talk about lately. She and I have been talking a lot about our personal thoughts. She knows I'm in love with Juliette, and she does everything she can to help me get that relationship. But I think there's a tinge of jealousy somewhere in all of this, and the odds are Alexzia is going to get into the chick fight with Juliette, not Rachel. I hate love triangles just as much as I hate creepers.

Speaking of creepers, there's someone on the server who's become quite popular for being a dick. His full codename is Lilcreeper789, but he just goes by Creeper, and almost every news story since the village's attack has been about him. "Lilcreeper Raids!" "Suspected Hacker May Be Lilcreeper!" and so on and so forth. How do we get the news? Col's a moderator now, so he gets news reports straight from the server's owner, Joseph. And news, lately, is never good.

Any news stories that aren't about Creeper are about Wiffle and Rachel's possible whereabouts. After the raid on our base, we learned that the Banana faction had reached us only because those two little troublemakers had sold our coordinates, which is illegal. Joseph himself would simply use his ability to teleport to other players to find them himself, but he's a bit too busy with Creeper. So now it's pretty much our responsibility to find them for him. I don't think Carter or anyone else know that neither I nor Alexzia plan to turn Rachel and Wiffle in.

* * *

*Alexzia's Entry*

I stole Christian's journal while he was asleep and read through it. A lot of the information is pretty much spot on, but he is missing some details on the raid. Really, it's just my side of the story.

I didn't actually come into the battle until halfway through. I had just come back from killing mobs for experience when I saw the collapse in the wall and several enemies burning the place to bits. Immediately I raced in and started hacking away at "Banana" (Really?) members, cutting down every enemy I could see. I quickly found myself overwhelmed, however, and I was forced to take refuge on higher ground. Luckily for me, Christian's house reached just over the wall - a perfect archery post.

When I got to the top of the house, I noticed that several Banana members, along with Wiffle, were climbing over the back of the wall to surprise us. I pulled out my bow and began shooting them off the house, most of them falling to their deaths as soon as my arrows fly. Only Wiffle managed to escape my barrage, and he and Rachel pretty much bolted out through the collapsed wall. Cowards.

In the last entry, Christian stated that Rachel had been beheaded by Juliette. What he was was Juliette simply knocking Rachel's helmet off as the coward escaped. Juliette had come in to the battle a few minutes earlier, already in full diamond armor and sword swinging. She didn't really do much, but once we finally had Banana (Still can't get over that stupid name) on the run, she found Christian and managed to revive him. That was a big help.

The damage done to the village was insane. Most of the houses had been destroyed, the pigs were loose, and tons of our stuff was missing. Not to mention the collapsed wall, which Christian said was where he fell from.

Sun's coming up now, so I'd better put this back where I found it.


	6. Chapter 6

*Entry Six*

Well, thank you, Alexzia, for stealing my journal while I was asleep. As mad as I am because of it, you did bring to light some of the details of the battle I couldn't write in (Partly because I was dying).

Anyway, we've found a place to settle. It's surrounded by mountains, the ocean, and a large plains with an NPC village nearby. One of the members of ArmedGodz has already gone and built a storage facility for us, so now we can put all of our stuff down and relax for a little while. I don't think we're anywhere near another faction's base. We're in what I call the "Uninhabited Zone".

For those of us who are tired or wounded, we've been allowed the freedom to just roam the area so as to not exert too much work into our aching bodies. I just walk around the area, occasionally breaking down blocks of dirt that are situated randomly around the field - probably Endermen's work. I'm quite bored of doing nothing, though. I really want to have some kind of adventure, living off the land by myself and surviving dangers of the world without anyone worrying about me. Breaking dirt blocks isn't exactly what I had in mind.

Alexzia's already gone up to the mountains to build her dream house, and Juliette's gone off by herself again, this time just to get wood. We're situated near a forest, so she's not straying too far this time. Carter's busy claiming land for our new city, and the rest of the faction - along with ArmedGodz - are off doing their own thing. I'm all by myself for a while.

Colnago's gotten us some more news on Lilcreeper as of late. Apparently he's been following us, but we lost him about 400 blocks back. Still, that's pretty close, and I think he's trying to get us all killed. For what, I'm not sure. What I do know is that he's allied with Harlekain and Wiffle & Rachel. If that's why he's following us, someone had better kill him before anything bad happens.

Colnago's also told us of a certain phenomenon that's going on with Harlekain. They've found a way to get infinite resources - or, in other words, Creative Mode - and now they're making millions of dollars simply by generating in stacks of diamonds and other expensive materials. They've probably even built an impenetrable fortress made of bedrock. Colnago's asked us to keep quiet about this, because he's planning on getting tons and tons of money to give to us to help us rebuild our city. While I don't mind having millions of dollars at my disposal, I would much rather not have the unease of hiding an illegal secret from the staff. But I'm good at keeping secrets, so perhaps I'll just have to play along with this for now. I'm already having a bad feeling about this.

I know this is another short entry, but I have nothing else to put right now. I'll update again when I've actually done some construction or something. Sitting around doing nothing isn't exactly a fun topic to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

*Entry Seven*

It's now been a few days since I've last updated, and I'm feeling better already. I've got my fight back, and I was actually able to exact a bit of revenge today.

Wiffle and Rachel actually showed up with Lilcreeper just outside the base boundaries, and you would not believe the pissed-off looks they got from me and Alexzia. Wiffle was more surprised to see me than he was Alexzia. I think he thought I was dead, but when he saw me I could clearly see the color drain from his face. I wasn't even wearing any armor, nor was I using my best sword, and he was afraid of me. In terms of scaring off enemies, that's a good thing.

Lilcreeper, being the dick he is, walked right up to me and stared me in the face, as if he were trying to intimidate me. Before he could react, however, I punched him square in the nose with a lightning-fast punch that even I didn't see (I may or may not have been drinking a speed potion at the time). He walks back, clutching his nose, and cusses out both Wiffle and Rachel for "just standing there and watching". I guess the two are more afraid of him than they are of me, because both of them charged at me and Alexzia, yelling battle cries and waving their swords around. What a couple of weirdos.

Wiffle came at me with an enchanted diamond sword, which I could see held a Fire Aspect III enchantment. I dodged each one of his first three swings, then grabbed the hilt of his sword and kicked him in the back, disarming him. He stumbled for a second before regaining his ability to stand straight, but didn't turn in time to protect himself before I sent his own blade through his gut. He whispered a quick "F*** you" to me before falling to the ground and bleeding from his back and stomach. Ah, revenge never felt sweeter.

Alexzia's battle was over before it even began. She had an arrow loaded into her bow and drawn back, and she fired it just as Rachel was within four feet of her. The arrow hit Rachel in the forehead, automatically killing her before she hit the ground. I was quite impressed with how fast Alexzia's thinking was, and I almost congratulated her before Carter and Colnago came running toward us with bad news: Harlekain is closing in.

So, it looks like we're having a hot war after all. I wonder how they found us (I'll bet it was Lilcreeper. He actually escaped the city boundaries while Alexzia and I fought Wiffle and Rachel).

Getting off the topic of violence, blood and gore, as well as a little swear word Wiffle liked to use before I cut his stomach open with his own sword...

After that little controversy, both our faction and ArmedGodz pitched in and began building a wall around the base. Using the millions of dollars Colnago's managed to stack up over the past few days from Harlekain's Creative Mode rampage, he was able to buy us hundreds of stacks of stone bricks, which we immediately dove into to build the wall. I don't think I've ever see a wall go up so fast, but before the day was done we had ourselves a twenty-block-high wall situated in front of the base. We now have three more to go.

I've put off the idea of a little village inside the city, and I'm now simply helping with patrol. I figured building can wait, now that Harlekain is getting closer and closer to the base as we speak. Colnago took me on a little spying mission to check out Harlekain's campsite, and my, oh my, the site was big. There were tents set up almost everywhere I could see, and there were fires in front of each one.

I wanted so badly to go down there, but Colnago said to let them come. Apparently they're not going to attack for a few more days, which gives us a bit of time to finish the wall before they get here. I know the wall won't actually stop Harlekain, but at least it'll slow them down. I'll just make sure not to stand on it when they come.

I'd better go to sleep now. It's late and there's creepers about. I'm staying at Alexzia's house for now, at least until Harlekain is either defeated or killed off entirely. It's nice to have a "partner-in-crime". At least, that's what she calls us.


	8. Chapter 8

*Entry Eight*

We've all been on our toes since the news of Harlekain's advance. The wall was finished triple time and in less than two days once news spread. Everyone's been training for the upcoming battle, using roughly-built targets and dummies, as well as actual mobs during the early hours of the night. Alexzia, Juliette, Carter and myself are doing otherwise.

Since the news of the advance spread, the four of us have been conversing with ArmedGodz, trying to negotiate with them to help us. Their leader wishes to help, but he says the last battle has brought his faction into a war with Banana, and so he's left us to fend for ourselves. None of our other allies are even alive, so we're practically sitting ducks now.

Colnago's been keeping us up-to-date with the whereabouts of Harlekain's camp. He says they're no more than a few hundred blocks away now, and they're on their way here as we speak. We have no more than a couple of hours before they arrive, and the sun is showing signs of setting.

Juliette's still worried about my wounds, even though it's been almost two weeks since we left the old village. She keeps telling me I shouldn't fight, and that she'll personally take me out of the village to keep me safe from the battle. Each time I reject her pleas, she keeps arguing. But I haven't given in yet, and I don't intend to now. There is way too much at stake. Besides, I'm more prepared for this battle than she is. She came in really late, whereas I was there the whole time. Mind you, I was wounded for most of it, but I was there.

Lilcreeper showed up at the base again while the wall was being built. He tried to sneak in during the night when he thought we wouldn't spot him, but I caught him trying to escape Alexzia's barrage of arrows. He must have really pissed her off for that many arrows to come flying from her bow. He tried punching me out of the way with his fists, but his first punch got his arm chopped off and then his head. He fell to the ground twitching, his neck gushing blood. His head rolled over to me, and he looked at me with a glare that I could have sworn meant "Go to hell".

You first, dick.

With Lilcreeper out of the way now, we have no need to worry about jerks like him anymore. The news is going to be rather quiet tomorrow.

Be right back, Carter's calling for me.

* * *

*Alexzia's Entry*

I suppose I'd better put this in really quick before Christian comes back.

Both myself and Christian were once members of Harlekain. We were completely unaware of the secret plot against Carter and his then-dwindling faction, and it was Carter himself who found out first. He knew we were in Harlekain, but had no way to reach us until Colnago came along. Colnago had transferred from The Legends to Harlekain as a spy, and warned us of Harlekain's plot. We immediately left thereafter, taking as much of Harlekain's stuff as possible before blowing their base up.

OK, Christian's back.

* * *

I have got to put a lock on this thing.

I'm just wasting time now. I'm supposed to be on watch, and Harlekain should be here within the next hour or so. But I really have nothing else to say for now. If I survive this upcoming battle, the next entry should be quite a big one.


	9. Chapter 9

*Entry Nine*

We heard the rumbling of footsteps long before we saw Harlekain rushing at us, each member wearing full sets of enchanted diamond armor. At the front was William, riding on a large black horse whose body was also covered in diamond armor. He wasn't the only one riding, though. There was someone next to him, wearing a crown on his head and riding a white horse. Just by looking at him, I could tell this faction had a newly appointed leader.

I stood at the top of the wall with several others in my faction, much to Juliette's dismay. She had begged me to stay down, but I told her I was going to stand up there whether she liked it or not. Then I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ascended the wall to meet our foes. I commanded the archers on the wall to fire a barrage of arrows, and as soon as the command had gone out, the arrows flew. They did little to stop the advance, and several arrows were now sticking out of the armor of many of the Harlekain members. William and the kingly guy were untouched.

I guess they were quick to spot me out as the commanding officer on the wall, because they fired a block of TNT at the section of wall below me. Fortunately, I saw this coming, and moved my men out of the way. I was not so quick, and the wall collapsed under my feet. Again, I was expecting this, and I slid down the falling rocks with ease, landing on my feet in front of Carter and our foot soldiers. So much for a wall.

Arrows continued to fly at Harlekain, but none of them yet dropped. Carter sounded the charging command for the ground soldiers, and we rushed out of the base to greet our foes. As we ran, Carter told me the kingly guy's name was Miklo, and that he was the new leader of Harlekain. I, of course, took on the responsibility of personally killing Miklo, as Carter had a score to settle with William. We each approached our specified targets at full speed, ready to clash with them in the midst of a huge battle. I pulled my bow out and shot Miklo off his horse before anything else.

Miklo pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it on the ground, then drew his sword and charged. I took a quick glance at his sword, noting that he had put both a Fire Aspect III charm and a Knockback II charm on it. We were almost evenly matched, but instead of Knockback I had Unbreaking III. I didn't have time to check out his armor before our swords hit each other.

The duel lasted longer than expected. We seemed to know all of each other's moves, and it was near impossible for me to find an opening on him. Our swords flashed through the air, briefly clashing over and over again. Eventually our swords locked, and Miklo began pushing me down. I looked over at Carter to find that he was also having a hard time fighting William, and the rest of the battle was just hectic and bloody. Arrows weren't doing anything to Harlekain's members, and that's when it hit me.

Their armor had Protection IV Projectile Protection IV on it.

The only weaknesses they had were their arms and their faces, and it was clear they were protecting both with whatever they could. With this new knowledge, I pushed against Miklo's sword, shoving him back and giving him a swift kick to the face. I must have broken his nose, because he was bleeding from it quite heavily. As he recovered, I took the time to warn everyone of their armor, as well as reveal their weaknesses. Archers on the wall continued to fire arrows, this time aiming more carefully.

Miklo recovered quite quickly, and he was back on his feet just seconds after my announcement. He threw down a Speed potion and rushed at me with his sword pointed forward. I had literally two seconds to dive out of the way, and I must have dove at just the right moment. Miklo couldn't stop himself, and he ran right into the wall. His entire body became a huge splotch of red and pink. The wall was new, too...

With Miklo out of the way, I was about to head off into the fray to kill off more Harlekain members, but I heard a familiar hissing noise and realized too late what it was coming from. The creeper exploded in the middle of the battle, creating a huge dent in the ground and sending myself and several members of both The Legends and Harlekain flying.

My sight was blurred, and I had an annoying ringing in my ears. My armor was all but shattered, and next to me was an enchanted bow and one arrow stuck in the ground. Slowly, I took hold of the bow and yanked the arrow out of the ground, then looked around to see where I would make my last shot. I spotted Carter and William still fighting, and it looked like William had the upper hand. With the little strength I had left, I loaded the arrow and drew the bowstring back, aiming carefully at William's arm. I wanted Carter to make the final blow.

My arrow flew before I realized I had let go. It struck William in the arm with insane force, sending him flying into the wall. He didn't go "splat" like Miklo did, but the cracking noise that came from the impact told me that I had broken something. He fell to the ground, his chestplate falling off his torso in pieces. He clutched his chest, gasping for breath, and looked up at Carter, who was now standing before him. Carter raised his sword high in the air, then brought it point first into William's heart. He let the sword stay in William's chest and looked around at the scene. When his eyes caught sight of me, all I did was nod before finally passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

*Final Entry*

I awoke in Alexzia's house, my head pounding. That creeper really did a number on me. It just goes to show how much I absolutely hate them.

Carter says we won. After killing off William, the server owner and his legion of staff appeared out of nowhere and killed off the remaining Harlekain members, sparing only Colnago, whom Carter said was the one who ratted them out for the Creative Mode stint. The remainder of The Legends, however, was in a shape no different from Harlekain. Carter, Juliette, Alexzia, Colnago and myself are the remaining survivors of the battle.

Juliette said she practically bawled her eyes out when she saw my half-dead body lying out in the middle of the field. Alexzia more or less held herself together, but she admitted there were tears coming from her eyes. I knew she wasn't made out of stone.

Because of Colnago's honorability to the server, he was appointed Moderator in the staff. This was a tremendous bit of news that spread to all corners of the server, and everyone immediately wanted to ally with our faction because we had a staff member in it. Carter rejected each ally request, and I've given him permission to explain why in my journal here.

* * *

*Carter's Entry*

Greetings, reader. I will try to be brief, but my words are important, so please continue.

I have been in deep thought since the battle, and I have come to a conclusion on the status of The Legends. I have spoken with the other four remaining members of the faction, and we have all agreed to disband. There is nothing left for us together as a faction, and we believe that it is time to seek out other factions and adventures to enter into. This is why we have not accepted any ally requests from other factions.

Though our history was not long, it is a legacy that we feel is important to us. If you have had the time to read through each part, thank you. Your acknowledgement is appreciated.

Christian has given me permission to say where it is I am headed next. I am bound to join ArmedGodz, as I have forgiven them for abandoning us in the battle. They were successful in destroying Banana, and are now entering an era of peace. Joining them will be a good medicine for recovery from The Legends' terrible loss of most our faction.

* * *

I suppose I'd better finish up with where the rest of us are going. Alexzia is leaving on a solitary journey to the jungles. She has had this dream of living in a treehouse in the jungles, and now she's taking the time to live that dream. She left this morning, taking everything she could carry with her.

Juliette's gone off again, this time to a large NPC village a long ways away from here. She likes the villagers there, as they have a stable trading economy she can easily blend into. I think she's just struggling to remain with a larger group of people. She left almost half an hour ago, taking only her iron armor and tools, as well as some pork for food.

As for me, I have nowhere to go. I'm just planning to go wherever the wind takes me. Climb mountains, explore caves, cut down trees... That's the life I want to live. The simple, enjoyable life.

The first thing I'm going to do once I start is build a creeper-proof wall around my house and light the place up with torches. Gotta keep those ugly green dicks out of my face.

This is Christian a.k.a. TheLegends4, signing off.


End file.
